1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to automatic test systems and remote sensing and monitoring, includes controllers, programmable excitation source and measurement unit, and a wireless transceiver unit. The present disclosure is applied in real-time, fast, multi-channel, and multi-parameter measurement which is difficult to be artificially completed or requires no human intervention, and also is applied in a large number of repeated comprehensive testing, and data acquisition and processing locales. The present disclosure particularly relates to on-line real-time measurement about environmental parameters and wireless transmission information with ad hoc network, and further particularly relates to remotely sensing and monitoring carbon monoxide, temperature, and humidity through Z-Wave networks.
2. Description of Related Art
The physical quantities of the present disclosure relate to voltages, current, power factors, electricity consumption, magnetic switches, rate of flow, pressure, weight, and three-axis angular velocity and gyros, and particularly relate to environmental parameters including temperature, humidity, oxygen content, and radiation intensity of monitored locales, and concentration of harmful gases scattered in the air of the monitored locales, such as carbon monoxide, formaldehyde, and hydrogen sulfide, and concentration of various radioactive dusts, such as iodine-131. The high concentration of the harmful gases and the radioactive dust will seriously threaten people's health and safety. It is necessary to quickly monitor real-time values of the physical quantities and accurately and reliably transmit the values to local computers for further storing, analysis and determination with remote computers.
Current monitoring of the physical quantities mostly adopts monitoring devices based on locale bus. Thus, there may exist shortcomings, such as poor mobility, difficulty in laying cables, and easily tearing cables, in particular, there exists security risks when the monitoring devices are used to detect dangerous locales.
The method and device of the present invention for remotely sensing and monitoring physical quantities are low power consumptive, low-cost, high reliable, self-organizational, and self-healing mesh network. The frequencies of the network are 908.42 MHz (for America), 868.42 MHz (for Europe and China), and others which are less than 1 GHz and covers the global scope. The network adopts a FSK modulation mode, data transfer rates of 9.6 Kbps/40 Kbps, an indoor distance 10˜30 m, an outdoor directly viewing and accessible distance of 50˜100 m, and is used in narrowband applications locales.
The device with the method of the invention has a low power consumption, and can be powered by dry batteries, having a long service life, compact in volume, easy to be installed, capable of being integrated into wireless network systems for monitoring carbon monoxide concentration and temperature. The device with the method also can be used in wireless systems for monitoring carbon monoxide concentration and temperature.
The device of the invention is a very practical and rare product in the winter. As is well known, carbon monoxide (CO) is colorless, odorless, tasteless, and toxic gas. Under normal circumstances, at 40 ppm concentration and about 393 minutes, and at 70 ppm concentration and about 93 minutes, the carbon monoxide would harm the human body. The higher concentration and the more short time can cause more serious harm to the human body. Death or illness caused by CO occurs yearly.
The device with the method of the invention need help of computers and MID (Mobile Internet Device). However, with widely use and low cost of computers, and development and application of smart handheld devices, the method and device of the invention will eventually has a high market share. The design of the present invention is taken as a low-cost solution, to reduce the system cost based on good performance.